New Challenges Prolouge: Transitions
by Kaiphantom
Summary: This is the prolouge to my continuation fic. 3 parts dealing with some of the characters and show their reactions to how the manga ended, and set up character changes that will be explored and expanded on later.
1. A Chef's Redemption

Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
  
Send C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
NEW ADDRESS!!!!!!  
Find my other stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
  
Beginning Author's notes:  
You can skip this if you like, but I felt I should get a few of my  
thoughts down now. My story takes place after the last manga volume (38)  
in which Ranma battles Saffron and the wedding fiasco. I'm assuming the  
events of the manga took place over the course of a year, so Ranma and  
Akane are now 17 and in their second year of high school. Adjust  
everyone else's ages accordingly.  
I don't pretend to be the greatest writer in the world, but my main goal  
is to entertain. If you came away from this in a better mood, or at  
least mildly enjoyed it, then I've done my job. And my ego would  
appreciate it if you'd let me know!  
As this stands now, I plan to continue to write a continuation timeline  
where the characters grow, solve old problems, and encounter new ones.  
My abilities primarily run in adventure and action, maybe a little  
romance, but I'm weak when it comes to good humor. Though I'll try to  
add some in. One thing it will not be is overly dark (I personally think  
all those who write darkfics that kill or maim half the cast need to be  
introduced to Prozac...)  
  
Transistions is sort of an epilouge to the Manga, and a prolouge to my  
series, and it's set into three parts. It's purpose is to explain how  
some of the characters deal with the end of the manga, and to set up  
character changes that will be shown in my Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
continuation fic.  
  
For time line purposes, these three parts overlap each other, and take  
place in the 2-3 weeks after the manga ended.  
  
  
  
Transistions Part 1  
Ranma1/2: New Challenges  
A Chef's Redemption  
  
  
  
  
** The Present **  
  
Ukyo Kounji collapsed in a chair and stared at the bottle of  
sake in her hand. She then let her gaze drift around at empty  
restaurant. Konatsu was gone, out on some errand she had sent him on.  
Really, she just wanted to get him out of her hair for a few hours.  
  
If depression had a name, it would be Ukyo. And if Ukyo were  
Ryoga, Nerima would have been flattened by a Full Shishi Houkudan.  
  
She uncorked the bottle and took a swig. As the alcohol went  
down, she felt that familiar burning sensation which soon turned to  
pleasure. A sensation she had become very experienced with over the past  
couple of weeks. Ever since... ever since... THAT day...  
  
  
  
** Two weeks ago **  
  
Ukyo ran down the street with her cargo. Hopefully, I'll get  
there in time! I know this has to be a mistake, he would never go  
through with it. Hold on Ranchan, I'll save you!  
  
She met up with Shampoo outside the door and the two girls  
wordlessly acknowledged each other with a nod. Both knew they were  
enemies, but for now they had a truce. If they fought each other now,  
the object of their mutual affection would become unattainable.  
  
With a deep breath, they opened the doors and stepped inside.  
  
The scene that greeted their eyes was not quite what they  
expected. There was a hole in one wall and Ryoga, Genma, and Mousse were  
jockeying for a cask. Ranma was just entering the dojo and heading for  
the cask as well, and he was dressed in a white tuxedo. A marriage  
tuxedo. Then Akane came in right behind him, dressed in a wedding gown.  
  
Ukyo saw red. No way! There is no way that violent tomboy is  
going to shotgun my Ranchan into marriage! She opened the box she was  
carrying and reached a hand inside. He was my fiancee first and he  
loves me! You do nothing but hit him and insult him. I'm the cute one,  
I'm the one that loves him. She pulled out and readied the slightly hot  
food item YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM! Ukyo growled and launched her  
explosive okonomiyaki at Akane.  
  
Apparently Shampoo had similar thoughts, since she threw some  
explosive buns at  
the same target.  
  
By some odd chance, Ranma jumped by at that moment and the  
explosive food hit him. Was it chance or on purpose? some part of  
Ukyo's mind asked. She ignored it, however. When the smoke cleared, his  
burnt tux was a tattered mess as he dropped to the floor unconcious and  
charred.  
  
"Aiya! Shampoo was aiming for Akane," Shampoo declared.  
  
"Don't worry!" Ukyo added. "It's now or never for us. I made  
plenty of my special celebratory gun-powder Okonomiyaki!" Absently, part  
of her mind noted Konatsu clinging to the ceiling above. She knew he was  
saying something, but Ukyo wasn't listening.  
  
Before she could do anything else, Kodachi was over her Ranchan  
in a black wedding dress. "Oh my darling Ranma-sama!" she declared. "I  
am here to save you from that wicked Tendo person!"  
  
"Aiya! Is psycho flower girl!" Shampoo exclaimed.  
  
"Showing up here in a wedding dress?!" Ukyo snarled. "Have you  
no shame?" A little quieter, she added, "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
As Ukyo made her way forward, Ranma suddenly came to life to  
dodge a sword swing. Ukyo froze, and watched in shock as Kuno attacked  
Ranma with a real katana! Just as she reached for another `yaki bomb to  
defend her Ranchan, he tripped on a water bucket and shifted forms.  
Kuno's attitude went from one of righteous fury, to love struck as he  
pleaded with his pig-tailed goddess to join Akane and wed him right  
there.  
  
Ranma's temper flared and sent the deluded swordsman to  
dreamland, before going back after the cask.  
  
But he was too late. The okonomiyaki chef just stood there as  
Happosai downed the contents of the barrel. In anger, the men who were  
fighting for it tried to get whatever Happosai drank out of him, but the  
old lech became angry and unleashed a barrage of Happodaikarins, sending  
Ranma back into unconciousness.  
  
Ukyo unfroze and rushed to her Ranchan's side the same time as  
Shampoo.  
  
"AIREN!"  
  
"Ranchan, snap out of it!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" a female voice screeched.  
  
Silence pervaded the dojo as all eyes turned to a fuming Akane.  
She was glowing menacingly with the biggest blue battle aura Ukyo had  
ever seen the youngest Tendo produce. Kuno was at her feet and he wasn't  
in as good a condition as Ranma.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE, ALL OF YOU!" she yelled. She turned to the  
three girls who were her rivals. "THIS ESPECIALLY MEANS YOU! I hope  
you're happy, since you've RUINED MY WEDDING!"  
  
"Ranma no marry pervert-girl; is Shampoo's airen."  
  
"Ohohoho, my Ranma-sama shall never wed a low-class trollop such  
as you!"  
  
"No violent tomboy is going to take Ranchan away from me!"  
  
Akane made a horizontal slicing motion with her hand to cut  
them off. "SHUT UP! All you idiots ever do is fight over him like he's  
some sort of prize to be won." She pointed to the unconscious Ranma.  
"Have you ever considered what he wants or what his feelings are!? That  
maybe he may want to marry me? Of course not! You're too caught up in  
your own little worlds." Exasperated, she waved her arms in the air. "In  
that way, you're as bad as Kuno." She kicked the man at her feet for  
emphasis and took a breath, seemingly not done. "Now get the hell out  
and LEAVE US ALONE!"  
  
"Violent-girl no..." Shampoo started.  
  
Akane just glared at her Chinese rival, her battle aura flaring  
brightly. Ukyo observed the Amazon visibly flinch and cower a bit. If  
looks could kill, Shampoo would now be halfway across the world and  
they'd be cleaning her parts up for days.  
  
The Amazon warrior stood up and tried to martial her pride. She  
wasn't totally successful. "Shampoo finished, so she go now." And she  
left.  
  
Akane turned her gaze on Kodachi next. Ukyo could have sworn  
that her gaze pierced the veil of insanity that clouded the black rose's  
mind.  
  
"I too am done. I shall win Ranma-sama another day." And she was  
gone, without the black petals that normally accompanied her departure.  
  
Finally, the gaze fell on Ukyo. She thought she could stand up  
to it better, but one look in those rage-filled eyes sapped all her  
confidence and most of her strength. Her legs felt weak, but somehow  
summoned enough strength to stand. She said nothing, only glared back  
then walked to the door.  
  
Once outside, she ran as fast as she could manage. So shaken  
was she, that her tears began to flow before she was halfway home.  
  
  
  
  
** The Present **  
  
The bottle in Ukyo's hand was half empty. It could've been half  
full, but that's not how she saw it at the moment. She wasn't quite  
drunk yet, having built up a bit of a tolerance over the past couple of  
weeks. Oh well. She had enough bottles to get drunk. And she would  
definitely try.  
  
Thinking back on that day, she realized for the first time how  
much jealously and possessive feelings had clouded her judgement. She  
was literally willing to kill to keep everyone away from HER Ranchan.  
She was even willing to kill Akane. If she had succeeded...  
  
And that wasn't the worst.  
  
  
  
  
  
** The day after the aborted wedding **  
  
After running home and crying herself to sleep, she awoke the  
next morning full of hope. He hadn't married Akane, so Ranchan would  
still be hers! She just had to show how much she loved and cared for  
him.  
  
She hurried to school and arrived before Ranma and Akane. As  
she watched them approach, she felt a pang of fear. Ranma was walking  
next to Akane instead of on the fence like he normally did. Of course,  
several other students noticed this, too.  
  
Kuno, however, did not. He spouted some poetry at Akane, some  
insults at Ranma, then charged his enemy. Instead of dodging or  
attacking, Ranma stood still. He grabbed the bokken with his bare hand  
and yanked it out of the kendoist's grasp. He broke it in two and beat  
Kuno senseless. During this time, neither Ranma nor Akane said anything.  
  
When he were finished, they strode toward the school, students  
parting before them. Ukyo took this oppurtunity to approach.  
  
"Hey Ranchan!" she called. "That was a close one yesterday. I'm  
sorry I didn't get there sooner." She gathered her courage and flung  
herself at him wrapping her arms around him. She then leaned her head  
foreward, intending to kiss him in front of everybody and make her  
feelings clear.  
  
Ranma, stopped her. He then disengaged himself from her grip  
and took a step back. "Not now, Ukyo." Behind him, Ukyo noticed Akane  
scowl. "I mean, I've got a lot on mind," he added quickly. "As for  
yesterday, you really surprised me. A lot of people could have been hurt  
by what you and Shampoo did. I'm not real upset since nobody did and  
you're my friend, but..." He shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"It just seems nobody listens ta me or asks what I want." He  
turned his back and resumed the walk toward school with Akane.  
  
Ukyo stood there silent for a moment as the word rang in her  
head. Friend. He called me `just a friend.' She then decided that  
school was somewhere she didn't want to be at the moment and ran back to  
her restaurant, tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
** The Present **  
  
  
She was on her second bottle now. Absently, she wondered how  
much time had passed. Konatsu would be back soon.  
  
She fingered one of her small throwing spatulas and glanced at  
the soft flesh of her wrists. Why not? She had lost the last thing in  
her life that made it all worthwhile. Even if Ranma didn't choose Akane,  
he was lost to her now. She realized now that he only saw her as a  
friend. Eleven years of her life wasted on Ranma; ten spent on revenge,  
and one on trying to get him as her husband. All she had left was  
okonomiyaki, but no one to share it with.  
  
She shook her head. Was she really willing to go that far?  
Akane seemed to want her to stick around. Looking back, she was amazed  
that Akane had come to see her at all. Why did she come? Was it the fact  
that Ukyo hadn't been in school all week? Did Konatsu say something?  
  
  
  
  
** One Week Ago**  
  
  
Ukyo had closed up shop a while ago and Konatsu had gone to  
bed, at least, that's what he said he was going to do. Ukyo finished  
cleaning and picked up another bottle of the stuff she had been using  
for the past several days. It left her with a nasty hangover the next  
morning, but it tasted great and it took her mind off her problems.  
Besides, she wasn't going to school anyway, so what did it matter?  
  
After taking a swig, she heard a light knocking at her door.  
  
"Go away!" she yelled. "We're closed!"  
  
Absently she realized she hadn't lock the door and the person  
was taking advantage of that fact. Ukyo fumbled for her battle spatula  
as Akane stepped inside.  
  
"What do ya want?" Ukyo spat out, alcohol affecting her speech  
somewhat.  
  
"To talk," she replied softly. "To apologize and hopefully, to  
keep our friendship."  
  
"Fat chance. What do you got to apologize for anyway? `Sides  
tryin' to take  
Ranchan away..."  
  
"The wedding wasn't entirely up to Ranma. It was organized by  
our parents. However, deep down, we both wanted to go through with it."  
She sighed and sat down on a nearby stool. "It would have happened too,  
if it hadn't been for the cask of nanniichaun water that daddy got for  
Ranma or for the multitude of guests that turned it into Wrestlemania  
5." Her hands becomae fists at this, then relaxed.  
  
"Wrestle-what?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Ukyo took a drink from the bottle. "So that's what the cask  
was. But why did you wanna marry him? I thought you hated him."  
  
Akane sighed. "I did, at first. But only because I was forced  
into being his fiancee, and I don't like to be forced into anything."  
Somehow Ukyo got the impression there were a few other reasons, but  
Akane didn't seem willing to share them at this time. "Over time though,  
I came to care for him. And that turned to love. Have you heard what  
happened in China?"  
  
"Nabiki told me most of it. Is it true Ranma killed to save your  
life?"  
  
Akane nodded. "My body was magically dehydrated and I was  
turned into a doll. Ranma fought a self-proclaimed kami to save me. He  
almost didn't make it." Her eyes closed and her voice took on pained  
undertones. "There were several times I was tempted to let go and pass  
on, but Ranma's voice kept calling me back." Ukyo watched Akane inhale,  
then exhale slowly before continuing. "He finally splashed me with the  
cold Jusendo water and restored me, but I was too weak to do anything.  
He really thought he had lost me, that he was too late. That's when he  
said he he loved me. He tried to deny it later at the wedding, but I  
knew he did love me and wanted to go through with it."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Akane opened her eyes and shook her head. "It doesn't matter  
anyway. If he had said that he didn't want to get married, I would have  
stopped the whole thing. That's the difference between us. If Ranma had  
stated at any time that he wanted to marry someone else, I would've let  
go." She smirked. "I would've pounded him good and cried for days, but  
in the end I love him enough to let him go. When Nabiki became his  
fiancee and said she loved him, I was going to let her have Ranma if  
that's what he wanted."  
  
Her expression changed. "I meant what I said at the wedding,  
though. All three of you were more concerned with getting him as a  
husband than trying to get to know him and be his friend first."  
  
She sighed. "Ukyo, you were one of his first friends, long  
before me, at least that's what he's said. Because I didn't want him as  
a fiance, I really became his friend first. I learned more and more  
about him and that's when I realized I truly loved him. Oh sure I fight  
with him, but so does Ryoga and I believe they're good friends as well."  
She half-smiled. "I think that's how he expresses how he feels, through  
fighting. After all, that's what his life consisted of for ten years."  
  
Ukyo had to admit that was true. Whenever things got too  
emotional to deal with for him, Ranma tended to resort to insults and  
fighting. It seemed that Genma never taught him how to deal with affairs  
of the heart during his ten-year training trip, only affairs of the  
fist.  
  
"Despite what you did, he still cares about you, I can see it,"  
Akane was saying. "He's just hurt, confused, and scared at the moment  
since he feels betrayed by the events of last week." Her face softened.  
"I've forgiven you for what you did and I believe Ranma has too, but his  
pride is keeping him away. I've been working on him and if you want,  
I'll get him to come by so you can talk to him."  
  
Ukyo looked up, and for a second there was hope and longing in  
her eyes, then it was gone. What can it hurt? If I can get him alone  
and make him realize how sorry I am... No, I'm supposed to be his  
friend, yet... I don't know. She shook her head. "Yeah, whatever. Just  
leave me alone."  
  
Akane stood up and headed for the door. "Remember what I said.  
I would like our friendship to continue, regardless of who Ranma  
chooses. And the important thing is to let him choose. Because right  
now, he needs friends more than fiancees."  
  
And then Akane was gone, and Ukyo was again alone with her  
thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
** The Present **  
  
  
Friends? Can I be just a friend? For so long, I was set on the  
goal of killing Ranma. Then I wanted to marry him and live peacefully  
and happily ever after. After being rejected and ridiculed by my peers,  
I wanted to show them all I was still attractive and could win back the  
man I was engaged to. It never occured to me to be his friend. Akane may  
have fought with him, but that's what friends do. Mostly, she's been his  
friend, and now she likely has his love.  
  
Ukyo laid her head down on the bar and cried. "It was all my  
fault. I screwed up my own life. I refused to see the truth, refused to  
consider anything else besides marriage to Ranma."  
  
She cried a few minutes more, then a voice called out to her.  
  
"Ukyo?" That sounded familiar.  
  
She looked up and there he was. "Ran...ma?"  
  
He sat down beside her and put his arms around her. She  
collapsed in his arms and sobbed into his chest. "It's okay, Ukyo. I  
forgive you, ya don't have ta do this."  
  
She looked up at him. "You do?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I'm your friend, right? `Sides, I can't  
really hold a grudge. Life's too short to go through it hatin' people."  
  
"Friend? Is that all I am?"  
  
He appeared to be debating with himself, but only for a moment.  
"That's what I need right now. I've got too many fiancees and not enough  
friends."  
  
She pulled away and dried her eyes. "O-okay, Ranma. I'll be  
your friend, if you want me to. I do love you. Do you love me?"  
  
He sighed. "As a friend. A sister, even."  
  
She winced. "Sister!? I want you to love me as a wife!" She  
watched him grimace, and she sighed. "Do you love Akane?"  
  
He grew silent and stared at the ground for a few minutes. Even  
if he didn't verbally answer the question, Ukyo could see it. "I-I just  
need time to think. I need time ta sort out all my feelings and all my  
problems."  
  
"And all your fiancees?"  
  
He smiled. "You mean there's a difference?"  
  
Ukyo began to laugh and Ranma joined her. With that, she felt a  
great weight lifted off her shoulders. It felt so good to laugh; she  
hadn't done it in so long, she almost forgot how. They gradually calmed  
down.  
  
"Thanks Ranma. I haven't had a good laugh in awhile."  
  
"You can call me Ranchan again if you want. I'm used to you  
calling me that."  
  
"Only if you call me Ucchan."  
  
He ginned and they shook hands. "Deal."  
  
She sighed. "So, what now?"  
  
"You cheer up and come back ta school. There are more guys out  
there who would love to get ta know ya, but'll you never find out unless  
ya try."  
  
"But there will never be another you..."  
  
"True," he agreed, that familiar cocky grin appearing on his  
face."But there will someone who will love you more that I could."  
  
She sighed. "Oh Ranchan, I just don't know. But, I'll give it a  
try, if you think so..."  
  
He answered without hesitation. "I do." He stood up. "Ya know,  
Konatsu's been real nice to ya. I think you owe him a good talk." He  
walked over to the door.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I know. Both he and Akane have been better  
friends than I deserve. See ya later, Ranchan."  
  
He grinned. "See ya around, Ucchan!" He waved and then left.  
  
Ukyo looked down at the half full bottle in her hand and  
studied it for several minutes. Then she stood up, walked to the  
kitchen, and emptied it down the sink.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
I do like Ukyo. While she has been shown to be manipulative and  
obsessive, it has also been shown that she does have a nice side, though  
it doesn't come up that often. In fact, I can only find two examples in  
the manga, when she went to help Occhan, and when she let Konatsu stay  
at her restaurant. The rest of the time she's obsessed with winning  
Ranma, like something out of Fatal Attraction.  
  
And yes, I believe one of the reasons Ranma loves Akane, is that she  
became his friend first. Neither one was afraid to tell the other what  
they thought and, while that caused some friction, it also help them  
understand each other better and brought them closer together.  
  
While Ranma really doesn't talk to Ukyo about much, all Akane knows is  
that they're old friends and he spends some time over there. So Akane  
could think he talks to Ukyo more. 


	2. Understandings

Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
Transistions Part 2  
Understandings  
  
  
  
  
Akane walked to school that morning, her mind full of the life-  
changing events of the past few weeks.  
  
And that was the crux: life-changing. But were they really? Or  
would life go on unchanged? Her life had almost changed yesterday. If  
all had gone according to her father's plan, she would have been Ranma's  
wife. She smiled inwardly at that. A year ago that concept would've been  
unthinkable, but now, she could see it happening.  
  
She looked to her right to see Ranma, not on the fence, but  
walking beside her. And what was going through his mind? He hadn't said  
anything to her since the wedding, and during the event he said she was  
beautiful. In Jusendo, he said he loved her... hadn't he? No, she knew  
she had heard those words. True, Ranma never actually denied it, but  
neither did he confirm it. If he did say it once, why couldn't he say it  
again?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma was lost in his own thoughts. He was scared, not of any  
monsters or enemies, but of his own feelings. He looked at his hands and  
recalled that time not too long ago, when Akane lay in these very same  
hands, seemingly lifeless. For the second time, he thought she was  
dea... gone.  
  
He remembered how a part of him inside died, a part he never  
knew he had. In that instant, all his buried feelings, that he had tried  
so hard to suppress, had come to the forefront. He could remember the  
longing he felt, the desire to give up anything if she would just...  
come back to him. Why had it hurt so much to know she was gone?  
  
Then he had said those three little words. At least, he thought  
he did. Akane said she heard them, but his mind told him that he only  
said the words in his head, that's as far as they got. So how had Akane  
heard him? Had she read his mind?  
  
He looked over at her and wondered if she could read his mind  
now. If she could, she gave no sign. The familiar ache in his heart  
returned as he admired the beauty he had tried so hard to deny. She  
wasn't cute, no, she was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
He so wanted to tell her how he felt, but part of his mind  
argued back with so many reasons why he should not. Ucchan, Shampoo, and  
Kodachi were three of them. If he declared his love for Akane, she might  
be hurt or killed with the jealous rage from just one of them. Shoot,  
they had almost done that with the wedding.  
  
And it was almost certain he would be married soon afterward.  
He wasn't ready to be a husband, but he didn't want Akane out of his  
life either.  
  
Also, what if she didn't return his feelings?  
  
"Ranma?" Akane asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to talk?"  
  
Ranma was silent for a few moments. "What about?"  
  
"You know, about the wedding?"  
  
"What's to talk about," he replied. "I..."  
  
"SAOTOME!" came the call of the Kuno. "The Blue Thunder has  
thwarted your foul scheme to marry the beautacious Tendo Akane. Never  
shall she be yours! For mine power is the righteousness of heaven which  
shall ever triumph over thy evil sorcery." He turned his attention to  
Akane. "As for you, my love, I will save you and then you shall become  
my bride! Saotome, have at you!"  
  
Akane was upset; the moment was ruined. It always seemed to  
happen. Whenever they started to have a conversation about their  
relationship, something interrupted. She was about to attack the idiot  
by herself, when Kuno struck.  
  
Ranma reached out and grabbed the bokken in mid thrust. Kuno  
blinked as the weapon was yanked out of his hands, then watched as Ranma  
snapped it in two with his hands. He dropped it, then took three seconds  
to grind Kuno into paste.  
  
The couple stepped around him and continued on their way as  
Ukyo approched  
them.  
  
"Hey Ranchan!" she called. "That was a close one yesterday. I'm  
sorry I didn't get there sooner." She glomped onto him, much to Akane's  
dismay, then attempted to take it one step farther by kissing him.  
  
Ranma, knowing what the reaction from Akane would be if Ukyo  
succeeded, stopped her. He then disengaged himself from her grip and  
took a step back. "Not now, Ukyo." Sensing, more than seeing, the scowl  
cross Akane's face, he knew that came out wrong. "I mean, I've got a lot  
on mind. As for yesterday, you really surprised me. A lot of people  
could have been hurt by what you and Shampoo did yesterday. I'm not real  
upset since nobody did and you're my friend, but..." He shrugged and  
shook his head.  
  
"It just seems nobody listens ta me or asks what I want." He  
turned his back and resumed the walk toward school with Akane.  
  
Akane decided their talk could wait. She had seen the hurt look  
on Ukyo's face, but she was still angry at the chef's role in her  
destroyed wedding. Ranma didn't seem as upset, merely a bit dismayed and  
preoccupied.  
  
They entered their classroom and sat down in silence. Akane's  
two closest friends, Yuka and Sayuri, started chatting with her, but she  
could see Ranma sitting alone. It seemed no one wanted to get close to  
him at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
The school bell rang and the students went home. For Ranma and  
Akane, it was another trip in silence, with the exception of Shampoo  
bicycling in. For once, Ranma stepped aside so the bike missed him, then  
dodged the Amazon glomp.  
  
He was still a little angry about Shampoo's role in the whole  
Jusendo affair. He knew it wasn't really her fault, since she was under  
the egg spell. But he could still recall her holding Akane's doll body  
in her hand, and threatening to kill Akane unless he had sex with her.  
It still seemed too much like Shampoo to be completely the egg spell's  
fault. Ranma could remember a few other incidents where Shampoo had  
threatened Akane's life, and the old `Obstacles is for killing' rang in  
his head.  
  
"Shampoo, I'm only gonna say this once," he said, putting one  
hand up to keep the Amazon away. " I'm sick and tired of your little  
games. I ain't your husband, fiance or anything else. I don't wanna to  
fight you, but I ain't ever gonna marry you." He turned to the only girl  
he considered his iinazuke. "Come on, Akane. Let's go home."  
  
Akane glanced back once with pity and sadness on her face, then  
ran to catch up  
to her fiance.  
  
As they walked away, Shampoo's angry voice rang out from behind  
them, a tinge of fear mixed in. "It no matter what Ranma say. Shampoo  
love you and Amazon law say we must marry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
When Akane arrived home, she went straight up to Nabiki's room  
and knocked. After receving permission, she entered and her older sister  
swiveled around in her chair to face her.  
  
"Well now, what can I do for you, Akane?" Nabiki asked, her face  
betraying no emotion.  
  
Akane grinned. "I'm here to discuss payment."  
  
Nabiki frowned slightly. "I don't believe you owe me  
anything..."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not talking about me owing you," she said. "You owe  
me."  
  
"For what?" Nabiki had a suspicion of what this was about, and  
feared it.  
  
"You destroyed my wedding," Akane said simply, then waved for  
her sister to be quiet when she tried to speak. "You knew what was going  
to happen when you sent out all of those invitations. Yet you did  
anyway, just because you wanted the money and gifts." Her eyes narrowed.  
"I'm disappointed in you."  
  
Nabiki looked unimpressed as she defended her actions. "But I  
thought you didn't like him? And he doesn't like you. Even if he did,  
you deserve better..."  
  
Akane's angry voice cut her off. "That still doesn't excuse  
what you did! If I had wanted it stopped, I could've done it myself!"  
  
Nabiki blinked at her sisters outburst. She only had some  
inkling of the way the two fiancees felt about each other, but to hear  
Akane say this. "I knew daddy was bribing you with the nannichaun water  
for Ranma and..." She paused as she realized the implications. "You were  
doing it for Ranma. You were willing to marry him to cure the curse he  
hates."  
  
Akane turned to look out the window. "I... I know he love me,"  
she said quietly. "But the suddenness of the situation must have scared  
him away."  
  
Nabiki inwardly sighed. The twinge inside her had returned  
during the conversation. She knew most people called that particular  
twinge a concience, though she considered it a nuisance. It tended to  
get on the way of money-making opportunities. She had found out, though,  
that she could make it go away if she did something nice. At least a  
very little something nice.  
  
"Fine," Nabiki said at last. "I won't interfere in our next  
wedding unless it's what you want. Happy?"  
  
Akane turned back around, a small smile on her face. "Thanks,  
but I believe you still owe me. After all, it wasn't your wedding,  
therefore it wasn't your wedding gift money. Unless you want to pay back  
everybody who showed up..."  
  
Nabiki inwardly grimaced. "I... suppose I could, ah, help you  
out some with Ranma."  
  
Akane's smiled widened. "Thanks, oneechan. I knew you had it in  
you."  
  
The middle Tendo shrugged. "Well, you're the only one." She  
turned around in her chair to face her desk and the ledgers laid out  
upon it. "Now get out of here, I've got work to do."  
  
Akane had an irresistible impulse and wrapped her arms around  
her older sister. When Nabiki started to protest, Akane let her go and  
left the room  
  
Nabiki gazed at her closed door. "I hope this wasn't a  
mistake." She felt the twinge rumble and she looked down.  
  
"And you can go away, I'm doing something nice, already!"  
  
  
  
  
  
As the week passed, Akane became more and more concerned about  
Ranma. He seemed to be acting more strangely as the days went by. He  
rarely said much, and his sparring sessions with his father were short,  
meaning his father ended up in the pond, beaten up pretty bad every  
morning. After awhile, Genma stopped challenging his son. Even Nodoka  
was at a loss on what to do.  
  
Akane was beginning to doubt that Ranma loved her at all, when  
it happened. Ranma came home late Saturday while Akane was sitting on a  
rock by the koi pond. She looked up as Ranma approached her on all  
fours.  
  
"Meowr?"  
  
Akane sighed. "Here kitty, kitty! Come here kitty!" Ranma  
happily bounded over to her and plopped onto her lap. Akane began to  
stroke her neko-fiance's head. "What happened to you, hmm? I guess I'll  
never know." Ranma simply purred contentedly. "Why can't you just tell  
me what's on your mind? I... suppose a small part of it is my fault.  
Neither of us is very good with words, so the moment our relationship  
comes up, we always end up figthing. It's no wonder you won't talk to  
me." She smiled. "Well, at least I know you do still like me." A part  
knew that he really did show his true feelings while he was in this  
nekofied state.  
  
Ranma suddenly hissed and jumped off her lap. "Ranma? What's  
wrong?" She turned around to see Ranma's parents behind her. Genma  
looked afraid and Nodoka was shocked.  
  
"Wh-what's wrong with our son?" she gasped as Ranma hissed and  
swiped at them, forcing them back.  
  
"Auntie Saotome!" Akane called. "Just back up slowly and he  
won't hurt you. As for what's wrong with him, you can ask the man next  
to you."  
  
She turned. "Genma? Would you care to explain this?"  
  
Genam visibly sweated. "Well, you see No-chan, I..." He  
swallowed and Akane sighed.  
  
"He tried to train him in a technique called the Nekoken," Akane  
explained. Then she went on to explain the particulars of the training  
and Ranma's current condition. She also mentioned how he didn't fully  
read the manual. Nodoka looked shocked, then turned to her husband with  
a vexed look on her face. It was the same type of vexed look one would  
find on Kasumi if she got mad enough.  
  
Genma was trying to sneak away but... *SHING* (for any who  
don't know, that's the sound of a rapidly drawn katana). "We are going  
upstairs right now, Anata, and we are going to have a nice long chat."  
  
He hung his head in defeat. "Yes, dear."  
  
She turned to Akane. "Will he be alright?" She gestured to the  
pacing Ranma.  
  
Akane nodded. "He'll come out of it, just leave him to me. It's  
probably best you leave right now anyway."  
  
Nodoka nodded and dragged her husband off. Akane sat down again  
and coaxed Ranma back to her lap. He soon fell asleep to Akane's  
soothing voice and her hand on his head. What can I do? she asked  
herself. There must be something I can do to help you. You don't talk  
to anyone much anymore. You've always kept pretty much to yourself  
before, but now... She cocked her head. It's too bad Ryoga isn't here.  
You seem like you need a good friend and you won't talk to me...  
  
That's when she got her answer. Part of her didn't like the  
idea, but she knew it had to be done.  
  
She gently scooped up her sleeping fiance and carried him to  
his room. She set him down on his futon, then headed out into the night  
for a restaurant named Ucchans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I thought I'd find you up here," Akane said as she landed  
on the roof.  
  
Ranma was already laying up there, staring at the night sky. It  
had been a week since Akane had her talk with Ukyo, and now she had to  
get Ranma to talk to his old friend. He wouldn't admit it, but she knew  
he missed Ukyo.  
  
The week had been a quiet one, with the exception of a visit  
from Kodachi. She had tried to sneak into Ranma's room, but he sensed  
she was there and the meeting went similiar to Shampoo's. Only Kodachi  
didn't look angry, merely a bit confused. She left, saying she would  
return to prove herself to him. Akane watched the whole thing from a  
crack in the door, then left as well. Ranma never knew she was there.  
  
"Hiya," Ranma said as Akane sat down beside him. "Ya know I  
always liked lookin' at the stars. No matter where me and pop were, the  
stars were always there. They were one of the few reliable things in my  
life.  
  
This was one of the few moments Ranma really opened up to her  
and she treasured it. She hoped he would say more, but when was silent  
for awhile, Akane got up the courage to speak. "Ranma? What's wrong? You  
haven't been yourself these past week. You're family's worried about  
you." Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "I-I'm worried about you."  
A minor blush covered her cheeks.  
  
When he didn't respond right away, she thought he was ignoring  
her. Then he sighed. "Akane... I don't even know where to begin. I used  
to understand things, but now..." He shook his head. "Just so many  
things have happened recently. So many people I thought I could  
trust..." he trailed off helplessly.  
  
How can I say it? Ranma asked himself. How can I tell her of  
all the people who betrayed me? Shampoo and Ukyo are just two of them.  
From the destruction of my momma's house, to Jusendo and the egg spell,  
to the wedding that nobody asked me if I wanted... He sighed.  
Everybody expects me to do something for them, and nobody asks me. And  
I... I want Akane, but does she want me? Nabiki told me Tendo-san bribed  
Akane with the Nanniichaun water, so does that mean she really didn't  
want to marry me?  
  
Akane furrowed her brow, trying to understand what he was  
talking about. "Ranma, you can talk to me, if you like. I know I haven't  
exactly been the easiest person to talk to, but I want to understand, I  
want help if I can. At least as my way of apologizing for trying to  
force you to marry me..."  
  
Ranma shook his head and looked at her, anger in his eyes,  
though Akane thought she saw some confusion and longing as well. "Is  
that all? You're bein' nice just `cuz you feel guilty? Well, I don't  
need your sympathy!"  
  
"You insensitive baka!" she spat out. "I'm not doing this  
because I feel guilty!" , then covered her mouth. "Sorry, I-I didn't  
mean that." She looked down, touching the tips of her forefingers  
together. "And I just, sorta... you know, careaboutyou." She could feel  
her cheeks were burning and her heartbeat was threatening to burst out  
of her chest. There, I did it.  
  
Ranma froze, the sound of silence deafening in the cool night  
air. With the exception of the occaisonal cricket sounds and his own  
heart which had decided to speed up it's pacing. He slowly turned to  
look at her. "Y-you do?"  
  
Akane nodded her head, still unable to meet his gaze.  
  
Ranma gulped. "Oh."  
  
Akane frowned. That was not really the response she had what  
she had wanted to hear. Her head came up. "Well!?"  
  
"Well what?" Ranma asked nervously, but he knew that she knew  
that he knew what she meant. He suddenly found his hands in his lap very  
interesting. "Well, I guess I kinda, sorta, careaboutyou, too."  
  
Relief and happiness flooded Akane's heart. "Ranma..." She  
squeezed his hand.  
  
The contact made Ranma's head swim and he managed to send her a  
small smile. She released his hand then and returned her gaze to the  
stars, somehow knowing that she shouldn't push anymore at the moment.  
  
I guess this is a good start, she thought. For now.  
  
The two emotionally charged teens returned to stargazing for  
the next several minutes. Neither one speaking as they each tried to  
deal with their feelings, and not quite succeeding.  
  
Shevling the emotions for the moment, Akane remembered the main  
reason she came up on the roof. "Well, in the meantime, you need to talk  
to Ukyo. You should go see her."  
  
The comment caught Ranma off-guard. "You're not jealous?" he  
asked, amused and surprised.  
  
"Yes! No! I don't know." She looked down. "Well, maybe a  
little." She looked back up at him. "But... It's the right thing to do.  
She's hurting and you can help her."  
  
Ranma sighed. "I suppose so." He stood up slowly. "I guess I  
should get going then."  
  
She stood up, too, sighing. "Okay."  
  
Akane met Ranma's gaze and they spent a few moments looking  
into each other's eyes, trying to figure out what was behind them.  
Greatly daring, Akane wrapped her arms around him and gave him a short  
hug. When she released him, Ranma had a small smile on his face. Then he  
was gone, bounding across the rooftops.  
  
Akane watched him go, then jumped to the ground to get ready  
for bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nabiki took her earphones off and smiled. Well, what do you  
know... Maybe he has feeling for my little sis after all. I'll have to  
see how this situation develops.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
I don't think Ranma and Akane are too OOC here, since it's clear they  
both love each other by the end of the manga, and each one can't live  
without the other. At the end of the Herb saga, Akane hugs Ranma. Right  
after that comes Ryuganzawa, where Ranma holds Akane's hand. Form then  
on, they seem more free to hold hands or hug, and they seem to get along  
better. Well, except for the start of the Bust Battle episode, when  
Ranma's inability to understand (and to speak tactfully) caused some  
more fights between them.  
  
All in all, it's easy to see them go from tentative friends, to best  
friends, to people who can't live without each other, yet are willing to  
submerge their own feelings and desires if it means the other will be  
happy. 


	3. Parental Responsibility

Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
Transitsions Part 3  
Parental Responsibility  
  
  
  
  
Nodoka glanced over at her husband who was currently a panda  
and playing shogi with his old friend Soun. She frowned, shook her head,  
then stepped back into the kitchen to help Kasumi with the evening meal.  
Lately she had been wondering what to do with her husband. He may have  
been the cause of her son's condition (she didn't really think of it as  
a curse) to intermittently became female, but he did raise Ranma to be a  
man among men. Even if her son's social skills were a tad poor at times.  
  
She sighed. And he had been spending more and more time as a  
panda. She didn't know exactly why, but she suspected he was in some way  
trying to avoid responsibility. After all, he did hide as the panda when  
she first showed up. He had been trying to save his hide from the  
seppuku pledge, not that she would've made him go through with it.  
Despite the mistakes her husband made, she did still love him. She just  
wished Genma would open up to her like he did before he left on the  
training trip with their son.  
  
"Auntie Saotome?" Kasumi called. "The stir fry is ready. Are you  
okay?"  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Yes dear, just have a lot on my mind." She  
frowned. "Kasumi dear, what are your plans for the future?"  
  
Kasumi blinked innocently. "I-I don't know," she said, a bit  
confused. "I never really thought about it."  
  
"Isn't there some man you've had your eye on?" she asked. She  
remembered Nabiki telling her about a Dr. Tofu.  
  
Kasumi visibly blushed. "Well, there is one. But it wouldn't be  
right at this time."  
  
"Is it this Dr. Tofu I've heard about?" She got her answer when  
Kasumi blushed and turned away. "I see. Well, I won't push anything, but  
you should consider this. Ranma and Akane will be married soon and will  
take over the dojo. That means you need to find your place in the world  
and maybe a man to share it with. It was honorable for you to take over  
the duties of housewife for your mother, but you've done enough."  
  
"Aunite Saotome, I," she fumbled a bit for the words. "I am  
happy doing the cooking and cleaning for the family, but, sometimes I do  
get... these feelings. Like I want something more, but..."  
  
"It's okay dear, I understand." She smiled warmly. "The time  
will come for you to make a choice. We'll talk more later. Now, let's  
get dinner served, shall we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
All through dinner, Genma felt his wife studying him. He didn't  
know what was on her mind or what she was planning, and that scared him.  
He knew he was failure, if not in her eyes, then in his own. Oh sure,  
she had accepted Ranma as a man and the threat of seppuku was gone, but  
he knew he didn't face the problem of the other reason why he left.  
That was another reason why he couldn't face his wife when she showed up  
at the Tendo dojo.  
  
He finished off his meal, and for once, didn't fight with his  
son for more. That seemed to be fine with Ranma. He took a moment to  
study his son and tried to decide if he had done the right thing. At the  
time, it seemed right, but now he wasn't so sure. If it wasn't for what  
his own father had told him about his family line, he might've stayed  
home with his wife and trained Ranma there. He probably woudn't have  
turned out to be one of the greatest martial artists if Genma had kept  
him home, but the family might've been happier.  
  
  
  
  
  
Both parents noticed their son and his fiancee had been more  
quiet and withdrawn than normal. Well, Ranma had been quiet, and that  
had the effect of keeping Akane quiet since she usually only blew up  
when Ranma said or did something. Now, she just seemed to be slightly  
withdrawn ever since the wedding fiasco a few days ago. She also seemed  
a bit worried about Ranma. Nodoka had already tried to talk to both of  
them, but they both insisted nothing was wrong.  
  
Genma, unsure of how to deal with emotional issues like this,  
simply kept out of it. He only knew that the two houses had to be joined  
and Ranma and Akane seemed to be the ones to do it. Of course, his track  
record for pushing the two to marriage had been less than perfect. The  
only other thing he knew was the Art.  
  
His wife also knew that the two kids needed each other. Even  
she could see they loved each other, but how long would it take them to  
admit it? She also knew somehow, that they should get to together. Chalk  
it up to female intuition, a premonition, or even that half-remembered  
dream she had one night, but something told her that the two belonged  
together.  
  
She sighed as the family broke up and headed their seperate  
ways. Genma went back to the game board with Soun and Ranma and Akane  
promptly disappeared; whether together or not. One way or another, she  
knew things couldn't last and it was getting close to the time of having  
a serious discussion with her husband, to get some issues cleared up.  
  
As Genma played, he also realized that sooner or later, he'd  
have to talk to his wife and tell her everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, what can I do for you?" the young man with glasses asked  
the copper-haired woman as she entered the clinic.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Tofu," she said. "My name is Saotome Nodoka."  
  
Dr. Tofu smiled. "Ah, Ranma's mother. It's a pleasure to meet  
you. Both he and his fiancee were regular customers of mine before I  
left."  
  
Nodoka pursed her lips and tried to think how to approach this.  
"Doctor, would you mind if we sat and talked awhile?"  
  
Tofu checked his notebook. "Sure, my next appointment isn't for  
another hour. Have a seat." He gestured to a pair of chairs and poured a  
couple cups of tea, handing one to Mrs. Saotome.  
  
"So, Doctor, I've been told you took care of the Tendos and my  
family for awhile before you left."  
  
"Call me Tofu. And yes, Akane was quite the active girl, always  
getting into scuffles. Then Ranma showed up and it was him showing up in  
my office for the injuries."  
  
Nodoka frowned. "Was he getting into fights?"  
  
Tofu laughed. "Not really. Most injuries were fiancee-based.  
The rest were caused by fights, but I've known Ranma not to fight unless  
he has to and only against people who can defend themselves. You should  
be proud of your son."  
  
Nodoka was inwardly relieved. If I had any doubts about my  
son's manliness, they're gone now. "Thank you, I am quite glad my son  
turned out well, despite being raised by my husband alone. Now, I must  
admit I had somewhat of an ulterior motive for visiting you."  
  
Tofu raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"There is a woman we both know who has helped the family over  
the past several years by giving up a life for herself in exchange for  
service to her family's needs," she explained. "Now it seems like soon  
there will be an opportunity for her to be free to pursue her own life.  
I understand she has feelings for a certain young doctor and was  
wondering how that doctor felt?" She hoped he'd understand, and by his  
looks, he did.  
  
Tofu put down his tea and visibly calmed himself. "Th-this is  
about Ka-Kasumi, right?" She nodded and he sighed. "This is part of the  
reason I went away. I-I do care about her very much. We had an  
understanding. The Tendo's needed her very much, more than I did. She  
was also a little young. I helped where I could, but I was beginning to  
lose hope, but then your son and husband arrived."  
  
Nodoka sipped her tea. "Ah, the marriage arrangement."  
  
Tofu nodded. "It soon became clear Ranma and Akane had feelings  
for each other, and would eventually be married. At least that's what I  
hoped. Then Akane could take over the household chores and..."  
  
"And Kasumi would be free to pursue a relationship with you,"  
Nodoka finished.  
  
"Yes. It was easier for her to hide her feelings, but I had to  
put on a little bit of an act," he admitted. "Still, it became so bad  
that I decided to take trip. As the Australians call it, a `walkabout.'  
I wanted to make sure of what I felt, while at the same time learn as  
much about healing from others as I could."  
  
"So, did you find what you sought?" she asked.  
  
The doctor smiled. "I did. I still love Kasumi, but the time is  
not right."  
  
"The time will come soon Tofu-san, and all I can say is you will  
know it when you see it." She stood up. "I must thank you for your time,  
but there are some more errands I must run. It was a pleasure talking to  
you."  
  
Tofu stood up and walked her to the door. "The pleasure was all  
mine. You do have a wonderful family, and I can only hope to have a  
family as good as yours someday."  
  
She held his hand, then began to walk away. "I'm sure you will.  
Sayonara, Tofu-san."  
  
  
  
  
  
The week passed and the weekend came, and Nodoka decided it was  
time for the talk. Soun was out for another city council meeting, Nabiki  
was gone checking one of her business ventures, and Kasumi was was  
taking care of a female friend for the night. Ranma was out with a pair  
of friends and that left Genma and Akane. She decided that now would be  
a good time to talk about the person they all had in common, Ranma.  
  
She found her husband watching TV and grabbed him to go look  
for Akane. They found her outside and what Nodoka saw, scared and  
confused her.  
  
Ranma was curled up on Akane's lap and Akane was petting his  
head. Did she also hear... purring? Ranma looked up as soon as his  
parents saw him and jumped off his fiancee's lap, hissing on all fours.  
  
"Wh-what's wrong with our son?" Nodoka gasped as Ranma hissed  
and swiped at them, backing them up.  
  
"Auntie Saotome!" Akane called. "Just back up slowly and he  
won't hurt you. As for what's wrong with him, you can ask the man next  
to you."  
  
She turned. "Genma? Would you care to explain this?"  
  
Genma visibly sweated. "Well, you see No-chan, I..." He  
swallowed and Akane sighed.  
  
"He tried to train him in a technique called the Nekoken," Akane  
answered. Then she went on to explain the particulars of the training  
and Ranma's new condition. She also mentioned how he didn't fully read  
the manuel. Nodoka looked quite surprised and worried.  
  
Genma tried to sneak away but... *SHING* (for any who don't  
know, that's the sound of a rapidly drawn katana). "We are going back  
inside right now, Anata, and we are going to have a nice long chat."  
  
He hung his head. "Yes, dear."  
  
She turned to Akane. "Will he be alright?" She gestured to the  
pacing Ranma.  
  
Akane nodded. "He'll come out of it, just leave him to me. It's  
probably best you leave right now anyway."  
  
Nodoka nodded and dragged her husband off, and Genma became  
convinced his life was over. Oh sure, he thought he did the right thing,  
but would his wife see that?  
  
Once they entered the living room, Nodoka pointed to spot by  
the table and Genma promptly sat down there. She took a spot opposite  
him and set the wrapped katana down between them on the table. For  
several minutes, she just sat and studied him.  
  
Finally, she said, "I trust you have a VERY good explanation as  
to why you felt it neccesary to do that to our son."  
  
Genma gulped. "Ah, yes dear, I do. I needed to make Ranma the  
best martial artist in the world..."  
  
"He's afraid of cats, Genma!" she interrupted him. "And he  
becomes one mentally if that fear builds up too high! What could have  
possibly been worth doing this to him?"  
  
There was silence for a few seconds, then Genma spoke again.  
When he did, it was quiet. "The Nekoken is a near-invincible form of  
martial arts. It has to be taught at a young age for it to be effective.  
Already he has used it to defeat several opponents he wouldn't have been  
able to otherwise." He sighed. "I did know the risks when I started to  
train him, but knowing what he could face in the future, I thought the  
benefits would outweigh any negatives."  
  
He looked up at her and felt a little better that she was  
waiting for him to fully explain. Maybe it was time to tell her. "While  
on the road, we stopped in and trained at dojo. This wasn't unusual as  
we trained at every dojo we came across. While the master of the dojo  
and I watched Ranma fight, he spoke to me. He told that Ranma had great  
potential and that potential would need to be realized if Ranma were to  
survive the tribulations he sensed that were ahead for our son. He then  
asked me if I was willing to do whatever it took to train Ranma to be  
the best. Naturally, and maybe foolishly, I said yes.  
  
Genma looked down and sighed. "He gave us a training manuel and  
a guidebook. He said that if I had the courage and could face the  
responsibility, that I should use them. The two objects were the Nekoken  
manuel and the guidebook to Jusenkyo."  
  
"So let me get this straight," she said. "You followed the  
directions of someone you didn't even know and now our son becomes both  
a cat and a woman." She shook her head. "What else would he have become  
if this `old man' had given you more scrolls?"  
  
"You don't understand, Nodoka. After the Nekoken training, I  
went back to the dojo. It wasn't there! I talked to the locals at the  
nearest village and they said they had never heard of it! I think we  
were given those manuels for a reason. I think it might have something  
to do with my family curse."  
  
"Our family curse now," she corrected. "I became cursed as well  
when I married you."  
  
He nodded. "I know, and I wish I could've found a way to lift  
that curse while I was away." He looked down. "I failed you in that." He  
looked back up and decided to play his final card. "But I believe Ranma  
might be able to change that. By now you've heard about all the strange  
things that go on in his life, and all the people he helps. Since  
Jusenkyo, wierd things have been happening more and more. I'm no  
fortune-teller, but I think all these things are happening for a reason.  
Strength through adversity, or something like that." Now to find out if  
she believes me...  
  
Nodoka didn't say anything for quite awhile as she slowly  
digested this information. Do I believe him? Ranma does lead an  
interesting life and he has helped so many people. She sighed. "Genma,  
what am I going to do with you? I know you did what you thought was  
right, even if it was a little foolish and misguided. I guess time will  
tell if you are right, but that doesn't mean I totally forgive you for  
your actions.  
  
She tapped her fingers on her lips and thought for awhile. "You  
will have to atone for this and I believe I know how. While I have heard  
of Ranma helping people, rarely have I heard you doing this. So, you  
will know accompany Ranma whenever he goes off into dangerous  
situations. You will make sure he comes out of them and the same goes  
for his fiancee and their friends. You are a martial artist as well, and  
it is time you rediscovered what that means. No more cowering or hiding  
like a panda. I accept your body turns into one, but you will act like a  
man no matter what your body may be. Look at our son; he may turn into a  
girl, but he is more of a man than you. Do you understand?"  
  
Genma looked down, resigned to his fate. "Yes dear. You are  
right; many of my actions have been dishonorable and it is time I do  
something to restore my honor."  
  
"I'm glad you see that." She stood up. "Now, I am going to bed.  
You will be welcome to join me when I determine your actions have proven  
that the man I fell in love with is still in there." She began to walk  
away. "Oh, and you may want to get Soun to help you in this. I think it  
would do him good."  
  
Then, Genma was alone and he sighed. Overall, he thought it  
hadn't gone too bad. There was still a chance for him to regain the  
honor he had lost, and the love of his wife, whom he discovered he still  
loved. And if he could get Soun to once again fight by his side...  
  
Was I correct in what I did? he asked himself. At the time,  
the decision seemed so easy and obvious. To make the boy the best  
martial artist I could, that was my goal. To train him in Musabetsu  
Kakuto, and to make him into the honorable man I felt I couldn't be.  
  
He walked over to the window, looked up into the starry sky,  
and chuckled. A martial artist. Maybe it's time I practiced what I  
preach.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
I know a lot of people don't like Genma, and even I thought he was quite  
the insentive jerk. But then I wanted to get deeper into the characters  
and see what made them tick. To that end, I wanted to better understand  
Genma, and the way I went in my story hopefully may explain some of his  
behavior. For instance, he did marry Nodoka and they had a son. That  
tells me they loved each other some time ago. And why do you think he  
was afraid of his wife and the seppuku pledge? After all, if he was  
truly honorless and didn't love her, I don't think he'd care about her  
opinion, or be afraid of her.  
  
I can't explain away everything, and he still has some faults (in the  
Ranmaverse, who doesn't?), but that just makes him human. He is greedy,  
but then again, so is Lina Inverse.  
  
As far as Genma's family curse goes, that's something that will be  
explained later.  
  
  
  



End file.
